


Hush, Bucky's Sleeping

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky hasn't been sleeping well, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when a super soldier assassin falls asleep on you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Bucky's Sleeping

The credits rolled on the movie and Tony grabbed the remote, turning the tv off.

“Alright,” Steve yawned. “Have a goodnight, every-”

He cut off as he turned to look at the rest of the group and saw Clint sitting stiff as a board, terrified.

And Bucky’s head was on his shoulder, non metal hand gripped on his forearm.

“What do I do?” Clint whispered. “What do I do, what do I do, oh God, what do I do-”

“Guess you’re sleeping like that tonight,” Natasha smirked and kissed him on the cheek before standing up. “Have a good night.”

Bruce stood too, stretching. “Sleep well all.”

Thor’s eyes fluttered as he set off as well, clearly too tired to talk.

“No, wait-” Clint’s eyes darted around. “Seriously, what do I do?”

“Spoon him?” Tony suggested. “It’s not that big of a deal, Barton, just let him sleep on you for one night.”

“Excuse you,” Clint hissed. “I’m allowed to panic. Have you ever had a super soldier sleep on you?”

“I’m gonna have one do it tonight,” Tony smirked.

“Tony,” Steve chided. “Clint, if it makes you that uncomfortable, we can wake him up, it’s just he looks really comfy and he hasn’t slept that well in awhile, so...”

He trailed off, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Clint sighed. He couldn’t turn down that hopeful look. “Alright, I’ll deal.”

“Thanks,” Steve smiled. “Here, I’ll put this blanket on top of you, okay?”

He took the huge fleece blanket and spread it out evenly over the two.

Bucky sighed and rubbed his cheek on Clint’s shoulder contentedly.

“Oh. My. _God_.” Tony said. “That is so cute. JARVIS take a picture.

“Done, Sir,” JARVIS said.

Clint glared at Tony. “Add to my pain, why don’t you.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” He quipped and then set off for his and Steve’s room.

Steve smiled fondly at Clint and Bucky. “Thanks for this, Clint.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint grumbled. “Whatever. I expect chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Whatever you want,” Steve assured. “Night.”

“Night.”

Steve flicked out the light as he left, shrouding the room in darkness.

Clint’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and he sat there, staring off into space.

Bucky sighed against him and he stiffened, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

When Bucky did nothing, he relaxed, resting his head on the back of the couch.

As time ticked by, his neck started to ache.

He looked down at Bucky, sleeping peacefully. If he got to sleep on Clint’s shoulder, then he wouldn’t have any place to judge how Clint slept, right?

Very, _very_ slowly Clint lowered his head to rest on the top of Bucky’s head.

His cheek rested against soft hair and he sighed, eyes closing.

Bucky moved and Clint's eyes snapped open wide, but all Bucky did was slide the hand gripping Clint’s wrist and slide it under his arm and around his waist.

He held tightly, pulling himself closer to Clint.

Clint waited for Bucky to move again, and when he didn’t, closed his eyes again.

It was nice, for awhile. Bucky was warm and he grip was comforting around Clint’s waist. But there were pins and needles slowly starting to form in Clint’s arm.

He wiggled his fingers, trying to get the blood flowing again but to no avail.

He glanced at Bucky.

He was still fast asleep.

Clint held his breath and slowly pulled his arm from in between his torso and Bucky, putting it on the back of the couch.

Bucky’s head fell from Clint’s shoulder to his chest, forehead resting against Clint’s neck.

Bucky grumbled in his sleep and his grip on Clint’s waist tightened.

Clint let out his breath and leaned back.

Bucky nuzzled his cheek into Clint’s chest and Clint watched his eyelashes flutter.

Gently, Clint brought a hand up to Bucky’s head and carded his fingers through his hair, the long strands threading through his fingers.

Bucky sighed in contentment, nuzzling again.

“Okay,” Clint whispered. “That is pretty cute.”

The corners of Bucky’s mouth twitched.

“I mean,” Clint continued. “You’re not supposed to be cute. You’re supposed to be a deadly assassin. Plus Steve’s best friend. But not cute.”

But apparently none of that was stopping Bucky. He really was adorable, with his long eyelashes and his hair swept across his forehead and his mouth slightly agape, drawing in deep contented sighs.

Clint stroked Bucky’s hair again. “You know, just because I’m supposed to be keeping you comfy doesn’t mean I’m gonna stay up all night to let you sleep. I’m gonna get some rest too.”

When Bucky didn’t protest, not that Clint expected him to, Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky and leaned back against the couch.

Slowly, Clint’s breaths grew deeper. The solid weight and warmth of Bucky’s body lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up, he was on his back, legs falling off the sofa and Bucky’s cheek against his stomach.

He had fallen back in his sleep, head now resting on the cushions instead of the back of the couch.

Buckys arm was still slung over Clint’s waist but his hand dangled over the edge of the couch.

Bucky was all the way up on the couch, laying on his side and snuggling into Clint.

Above him, Natasha had her phone out and was snapping pictures.

“Stop that.” Clint grumbled.

“No way,” she grinned. “I need to document this.”

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open.

Clint watched him, eyes wide and baited breath.

Bucky didn’t move, though his brow furrowed.

“Go ‘way,” he flapped his hand at Natasha. “Tryin’ a’ sleep.”

She laughed. “Fine. Steve’s making chocolate chip pancakes when you’re ready.”

She went off to the kitchen, where the group could be heard going about their morning routine.

Clint waited for Bucky to say something.

“Next time,” Bucky yawned. “Wake me up and we can go sleep in an actual bed.”

“Um,” Clint said. “Okay.”

The two laid there for a little while, Clint still waiting for Bucky to speak.

Bucky sat up, stretching. “I’ll go get us some pancakes, then we can go to my room and have breakfast in bed. Sound good?”

Clint watched Bucky’s shirt ride up and show off some skin. “Sure.” he squeaked.

Bucky looked at him, smiling. “Oh and one more thing.”

He leaned over and kissed Clint.

Clint’s eyes closed automatically and his heart skipped a beat.

Bucky pulled back and smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Clint whispered and kissed Bucky again.


End file.
